Bronzewater
Bronzewater is one of the major cities in the Talos Region, as the home of the Talos Robot Corporation and a major site of activity by the Divine Order of Saldonis. Description Bronzewater is a fairly large city, and the economic center of the Talos Region. It is located in the south of Talos, on one of the peaks of the Ironpeaks mountain range. Locations University of Bronzewater The university sits at the northwest of Bronzewater, and is well-known for its library. Rainsaver Farms An array of rainwater collection facitilies that supply the bulk of the city's fresh water. Talos Robot Corporation The Talos Robot Corporation is a company that designs and manufactures robots. It is based in eastern Bronzewater, and provides robots to various other groups, like the university and the divine order. Divine Conclave of Saldonis The seat of the Divine Order of Saldonis in Bronzewater. It seems to be protected from the rains, and holds some dark secrets within its depths. League of Artisans A guild of artisans, mostly tinkerers and those making arcanomechanical devices. Aquari-yum Bar A bar in the Market district where the Bronzewater party first met. Storm Research Center The base of operations of the Stormchasers. The Reef The Reef is the slums in the south part of the residential district. Factions Talos Robot Corporation The Talos Robot Corporation is by far the largest business in Bronzewater, even in the Talos region. While perhaps ostensibly politically neutral, the company and it's CEO both have enemies, and have been helping in efforts to destabilize the control of the Divine Order. Divine Order of Saldonis The Divine Order is a major power in Bronzewater both religious and political. The Order is primarily concerned with keeping order within the city, though they also are keen to supress dissenting views, going so far as to hold public executions of thier enemies, from Verialists to people who they just don't like. University of Bronzewater The University of Bronzewater is an institution devoted to research and preservation of the history of Nauticaius. While individual members of the university may draw the ire of one faction or another, the university as a whole has remained neutral in most matters. The Silhouette The Silhouette is a criminal organization founded by Silas Kierhe, Olivia Kierhe, and Dorivantes Yasrani, and was last based somewhere around Silver Falls, though it is still active in Bronzewater, kidnapping the university professor Markus Valhelm for his research and knowledge on undeath and more recently targeting Silas and other members and friends of the Crow's Nest Guild. Crow's Nest Guild The Crow's Nest Guild is a guild started by Jack Crowe, Cailyn Levanna, Cascerra, and Silas Kierhe. The guild is currently funded primarily by Kalakani Elianafosten, but also has an attached tavern run by Jin Vel Mai. Despite being a newcomer onto the scene and an enemy of both the Divine Order and the Silhouette, they hold quite a lot of political sway, being made the figurehead of the popular uprising within the city. Talos region Category:Location